conception2fandomcom-20200223-history
Aterra
Aterra is the continent that God's Gift, Fuuko and Chlotz moved to, when they were arriving at the academy. Aterra is an island, although other continents and locations in the area are somewhat unknown and unclear. Aterra appeared only in early cut scenes in the game and from then on, only locations inside the island have been mentioned. -The video content contains all cut scenes, including Aterra. To see only Aterra, follow the description of the caption to skip to it. Arriving in Aterra At the start of the game, God's Gift is seen exiting a ship that travelled to the island of Aterra and squinting at it's view. He was seen carrying a weapon and a different uniform. God's Gift moved to Aterra at some point after loosing his family and gaining the brand mark. Shortly after his arrival, he meets Fuuko and Chlotz, who came unprepared for the sudden attack of monsters. Swiftly, God's Gift eliminated the monsters, leaving the two stunned and speechless. The three shortly introduce and it becomes clear of God's Gift dedication to eliminating monsters, although it's not revealed why until later on. Chlotz and Fuuko choose to follow by his example, by being thankful for their rescue and out of admiration of his bravery. Other Locations in Aterra Original Core Formally known as the Pandora Labyrinth, and one of the last labyrinths available in the game. It's located near the boarder of the city. Often, there's mention of students having to move to the front line, which probably refers to close investigation of the labyrinth or entry of the labyrinth. Fort City Fort City is the main location, where the Academy is in. There's no specific detail of the whereabouts of the city. Although, from bond events, there's known to be: A hospital, Public pool, and shopping district in the location. Serina's Café may as well be located outside the school grounds or not, however there's no certainty to it. Most of the time, the Heroines are seen around the shopping district which as guessed; have various shops located-although only certain shops are mentioned in certain events-like the main event and bonding events. The Academy The Academy has dorms with are accustomed to different ranks. For example, an S rank will have a better quality Dorm whilst a lower rank will of course have one accustomed to lower standards. Despite having an A Rank, God's Gift was given similar treatment to an S Rank because of his high ether count and for naturally being God's Gift. There are two main Dorms: one for boys and one for girls, with each student having their own room. Also, in God's Gift's dorm, he has the star children-although it's unknown if this only applies for organizing star children or if he really has star children with him-though it seems unlikely. As for the Academy, the Church is more or less likely located in the school; since it's available for students. The Heroines may sometimes be seen entering the school gates- which means that Dorm rooms are located in school grounds and not near the academy. There are also three main classes for each year groups. class 1, which is one of the lower floors and is where 1st year students have their lessons. Class 2 for 2nd year students and class 3 for 3rd year students. Since Chloe Genus is not a student, she is frequently in the faculty room, which is a likable room for teachers-though it has been mentioned that not many teachers are within the school. Other Locations For locations involved outside of Aterra; move to Here. Trivia *In the conception games; a location called Granvania was available. It's unknown if it's related to this location or not. Category:Aterra Category:God's Gift Category:Conception 2 game Category:Conception 2 game locations Category:Fort city Category:Pandora labyrinth Category:Original core Category:Hidden categories Category:Basics